Randy Hickey
Randall "Randy" D. Hickey is the dimwitted brother of Earl Hickey, who helps Earl to complete items on the List. As well as being Earl's brother, he in fact was on the List himself several times for the misdeeds Earl did to him as a child, including #260 and #277. Family * Brother: Earl Hickey * Father: Carl Hickey * Mother: Kay Hickey * Green Card Wife: Catalina * Ex-Sister In Law: Joy Turner * Uncle: Duncle * Cousin: Blake * Nephew: Dodge Turner As a criminal Childhood Randall Hickey was born to Carl and Kay Hickey several years after his brother, Earl. As a child, Randy always followed Earl in whatever he was doing, which usually led him into crime. He was present when Earl introduced Ralph Mariano into stealing , as well as many other events. When they were children, Earl and Randy went to the Camden County Fair every year .His first love was Pinky (Joy) Adulthood Some time before Earl discovered karma, Randy was still in high school. Earl placed a bet that Randy's team would lose and, after encouraging Randy to mess up his game, he won a lot of money . On several occasions, Randy and Earl made fun of people with foreign accents . Seven months before making the List, Earl and Randy manipulated a golfer, Scott, into buying them beer by convincing him that he was getting many holes in one . Earl and Randy stole various drinks from a nearby corner shop on several occasions. Randy assisted Earl in using Joy's figurine as a holder to shoot a bottle rocket straight upwards . The List Season 1 After Earl discovered karma, Randy agreeing to helping him make up for all his wrongdoings. After Earl and Randy moved into the Motel, Randy "called dibs" on Catalina . Randy bought a tape with Catalina to help Earl quit smoking, but Earl did not seem to appreciate the gift. He then left Earl at Donny Jones' house so that he could make up for #112 . Earl later wanted to help Randy score the touchdown he had always wanted in high school, and so helped him enroll in a high school with a poor football team. Randy entered the match but was unable to score the touchdown he had wanted. Earl was disapointed, but Randy revealed to him after the match that he did not score a touchdown on purpose, as he had bet that his team would lose to earn a lot of money so that he could buy back Earl's car (which had been impounded) . arrive to help Earl and Randy]] When Ralph Mariano, a former stealing buddy of Earl and Randy's, was released from prison he found them out and they began to steal again. However, Earl knew it was wrong and so took back all the items Ralph had stolen whilst Ralph was asleep. He told Ralph he could not hang out with him anymore, but Randy refused to leave, saying that he did not have a list to sort out. Earl felt lonely whilst Ralph and Randy had fun, but Randy soon realised that Ralph was not a friend when he tied him up and forced Randy to tell him where Earl kept the money he won in the lottery. Randy decided to help Earl with his List from then on . When the Camden County Fair came to town, Randy was anxious to go, as they had done every year since being children. However, Earl was too occupied by crossed #139 off his list, and the two missed the fair. Randy was upset, but Earl managed to secure the car from "Smokey and the Bandit", which was the main attraction at the fair, for one day. Randy was overjoyed and drover around in the car all night . Joy and Darnell decided to get married, and invited Randy and not Earl. Randy decided to take Catalina as his guest, as he was excited about her dancing that she kept previewing for him. He took some "Light Beer" as a wedding present. At the wedding, Randy was struck by how wonderful Catalina looked while dancing, unable to move himself . When Earl decided to help his father run for mayor again, he was shocked to learn that Randy had been going to their parents house every weekend without him. Later, after Earl secured more than enough votes for Carl to win the election, Randy let go of the sheets with the votes on and they blew away . Earl decided that he would win Joy a car to make up for his past mistakes, and entered a competition with Randy and Catalina to keep their hand on a car as long as possible, and whoever was the last to be touching the car would win it. Randy and Catalina ended up as the last two on the car, but Catalina said she did not want to win it for Joy, she wanted to keep it herself. Randy was upset, as he wanted to help Earl with the List. Catalina ended up winning, but when the DJ asked for her Social Security number, he realised that she was an immigrant and she fled. Randy won by default and gave the car to Earl . When Earl returned to the Right Choice Ranch to help build a fence for the ostriches, it was revealed that Randy burnt down the barn that got them kicked out of the camp, not Earl, and so Earl made Randy do items on his List. However, he eventally forgave him after seeing Dodge and Earl Jr.'s generosity . After Earl accidentally caused Mr. Patrick to go to prison, Randy helped him to understand that maybe it was not a bad thing, as karma may have just been using Earl to teach him a lesson . Earl decided to cross #159 off his list; "Stole Pops' Hot Dog Cart". However, Ralph Mariano burnt it down soon afterwards, and so Earl enlisted the help of Joy, Darnell, Catalina and Randy to pose as office workers in the Winky Dinky Hot Dog Headquarters building so they could steal enough stuff to buy a new cart. Their plan was unsuccessful, but Ralph, feeling bad for what he had done, cut off his little toe and but it in a Winky Dinky hot dog, claiming $10,000 compensation and buying a new cart for Pops . Once Randy tried to find a job. After failing, he realised that his "purpose in life" was to help Earl crossing things of the list . Season 2 Randy finally planned to tell Catalina how he felt about her. However, she was deported to Mexico after speeding on her way to Club Chubby as she was late, because of Earl. Earl felt bad, and he and Randy decided to go to Mexico to get her back . While in Mexico, he is separated from Earl and befriended by a grieving couple. When he finally finds Earl and Catalina, he proves his love to Catalina and married her so she can return to America legally. When they returned to Camden County, things fell apart. It is not known if Randy and Catalina are still married. Season 3 After Earl is set to prison for a crime commited by Joy, Randy became a guard at the prison so he could stay close to Earl. However, the two have an argument as to who is in charge in their relationship, leading to a prison escaping. Randy is humiliated, but he helps Earl to escape prison which reconsiles their relationship. Soon after leaving prison Earl realised that not a lot of good had happened to him since starting the List and so decided to quit working for karma. Randy arranged an intervention to help him to see that he should be doing good, but Earl stormed out and was soon run down. Whilst Earl was in a coma, Randy started to cross items off the List in the hopes that it would bring Earl back. Miraculously, it did, and Earl began to cross items off the list again himself. Randy was attracted to Greta, a Camdenite that was on Earl's list. Earl wanted her to go back to the Camdenites so that his wife, Billie, would be nicer to him (as karma would make her nicer), but Randy insisted that she should stay . Season 4 and Randy with Camden County's cheerleading squad]] Randy played the role of the President in the film created by Buddy, "2 the Max". Buddy credited him for his talented acting style, saying that he was the only one who could act well . He learnt of his mother's affair with Clark Clark at the same time as Earl, and conforted his mother who was left by her husband, Carl. However, Carl returned and the two reunited . Earl learnt of Randy's former desires to be a cheerleader, and so attended and performed in a cheerleading event with him, much to Randy's pleasure . Several days before Randy's birthday, Earl bought him a car to cross off an item on his List which referred to the fact that Earl always had better things than Randy. However, the car was stolen by Bed Bug, and Earl was unable to get it back as he was no longer classed as a criminal. As a result, Earl went to the police and snitched on Bed Bug, eventually getting the car back for Randy . Randy was angered that Earl took away his chance of having a little brother, and so Earl made it up to him by showing him how to look after Catalina's newphew, Oscar, as a big brother would . Personality It is often eluded to that Randy is "simple", with his mother saying this specifically in Cost Dad the Election. He does not seem to understand things as well as others, and is often entertained by minor things, such as a radiator in Broke Joy's Fancy Figurine. Often Randy is shown to be a good liar after drinking four beers , . He is shown to be a talented actor, proving himself as knowing dialogue from many films, as well as being able to act certain scenes flawless Notes * Randy thought that his full name was "Randolph" until Quit Your Snitchin'. * Randy can't taste salt(Little Bad Voodoo Brother). * Randy's first girlfriend was Joy(Pinky ). Randy's mug shots File:RandyMug1.jpg File:RandyMug2.jpg File:RandyMug3.jpg File:RandyMug4.jpg Hickey, Randy Hickey, Randy Hickey, Randy Hickey, Randy Hickey, Randy Hickey, Randy Hickey, Randy Hickey, Randy